Being Bitten Sucks!
by KingLezna
Summary: Harry has been bitten by a vampire! watch as he goes through his schooling not only dealing with Voldemort but trying to hide that he is a blood sucking magical creature! Harry/Hermione Rated for future sex scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this will be the first chapter in what I hope to be a long story a few explanations are in order I suppose. This will be a Vampire harry story plain and simple it should follow the main story line with a few differences which will now be explained. This will be a Harry/Hermione story as the main pairing then Ron/Luna this pairing is one I want to try out and I'm not sure who to pair Ginny with maybe I'll poll it who knows. Well anyway enjoy please review**

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter Plain and simple**

* * *

Chapter one: Bitten and explanations

It was quite late at night Harry Potter was sleeping peacefully in a bed in the Hogwarts medical wing he was in said hospital wing because he had once again survived an encounter with the dark lord Voldemort. This was the second time he had survived an encounter with the dark lord this time he was after the Philosophers stone to resurrect himself however Harry had managed to stop him despite nearly killing himself in the process. Madam Pomfrey was doing her final inspections of Harry before she herself was to retire for the evening.

"he seems fine and stable he should be fine by tomorrow I best be getting to bed" Madam Pomfrey said talking to herself as she often did when she was alone as she finished this statement she walk out of the hospital wing the lights going out as she passed them.

Little did Madam Pomfrey know there was another being in the wing a very much awake being. The shadows in a corner of the wing revealed a womanly figure. She was tall maybe 6 feet with long black with red highlights coloured hair reaching the middle of her back. She wore a revealing tight black robe however possibly her most obvious feature were her deep red eyes that could easily be seen in the night.

"hmmm it seems she's finally gone I must admit she treats the students nice here its past midnight and she's still taking care of them" the woman said seeming not affected by the darkness the woman strutted over to Harry and looked at his sleeping form "so this is the boy that beat Voldemort? He doesn't look like much but looks can be deceiving I suppose".

The woman studied harry for a while she reached into her robes and pulled out a wand maybe 12 inches in length and pointed it at the boy "Voldemort did say that if his plan to get the stone failed I was to kill him but then again I haven't had a meal in a while" the woman then opened her mouth to reveal long sharp canine's "I wonder what this boy's blood tastes like? _Diffindo_" rather than kill Harry with the killing curse as she knew she should have she used the severing charm on him. The charm itself was incredibly weak only strong enough to make a small gash across his arm to let a trickle of blood pool out. The woman smelt the blood trickling out of harry's arm and the effect was immediate the woman lurched back and moaned in ecstasy her knees buckled at she feel to her knees "oh my god this boy's blood the smell is enough to do this to my body" she took her hand down in-between her legs and noticed that she was wet she smirked.

"this boy I must drink his blood true he will become a vampire however I can easily kill him after but his blood is too good to pass up" the woman stood again though the movement seemed hard in her now aroused state from the smell of Harry's blood still thick in the air she moved close to the bed were Harry's neck was naked to the world She reached forward her mouth opening slightly then she pounced forward biting Harry's neck and drinking the red fluid poured from his neck.

When she stopped drinking Harry started to spasm she noted the beginning of the transformation into a vampire she being a naturally born vampire never experienced this. The effects of Harry's blood on her body became immediately apparent any signs of aging that showed on her already youthful looking body disappeared. Harry continued to convulse and spasm "well I should kill you now it's a shame your blood was easily the best I've had" she lifted her wand prepared to kill harry "_avada..._" however before she could finish there was a sudden noise.

"_BOMBARDA MAXIMA_" the door to the hospital wing suddenly exploded leaving a hole and in stepped Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape each had their wands raised pointed at the woman.

"Well well if it isn't professors Dumbledore and McGonagall however I don't recognise the third fellow must be a newer professor isn't this a nice reunion" she smiled her words laced with sarcasm.

"Samantha Stone You're a death eater?" McGonagall said it was more of a statement than a question.

"no I wouldn't say I'm a Death eater I don't have the mark but Voldemort has power that is of value to me and he promised me meals so I do some business with him I'd call us partners though my first loyalty is myself of course" Samantha said

"What have you done to Harry Samantha?" Dumbledore asked

"Straight to the point eh Dumbledore? Well I was told by Voldemort that if his plan for the stone failed which it did I was to kill the boy unfortunately I was silly enough to try his blood I must say his blood is like liquid gold the best I've tasted in my life"

"You drank his blood so he'll turn into a vampire?" Snape asked

"Well if he survives the process of transformation then yes but it is rare to live through it but this boy may, he is after all the boy who lived" Samantha said seeming uncaring about Harry still convulsing a little to her right.

"Samantha we are going to hand you over to the Ministry and you will be sent to Azkaban tonight are you prepared to face that fate?" Dumbledore said preparing himself for a duel.

"Well I'd rather not, I'm confident that while I won't be able to kill the boy but I will be able to escape" then suddenly without warning Samantha sent a nonverbal stunning spell towards Dumbledore he easily blocked the spell with a nonverbal shield charm then the duel began Dumbledore and Samantha shot spells back and forth between each other Snape was ready in case Dumbledore needed assistance though he doubted it while McGonagall went to aid Harry at the same time sending a patronus to Madam Pomfrey to get to the hospital wing immediately.

The Duel was intense spells of all sorts were being cast Samantha knew the longer this duel lasted the more likely she was to lose since she was deep in enemy territory they did have the advantage in that aspect. She however had a ace up her sleeve "_Diffindo_" she shouted aiming the spell above Dumbledore cutting one of the chains holding one of the many chandeliers in place it fell and glass shattered when it hit the ground it was able to distract Dumbledore for the split second she needed. Quickly as she could she transformed herself into a Bat and flew out of the window she was gone before they could react.

"She appears to be an unregistered animagus Headmaster the form of a bat how fitting for what she is" Snape said staring out of the window.

"Yes however she is now gone and the least of out worries Harry needs to be tended to Severus create a powerful potion to induce sleep Harry is in for a very rough couple of days" Snape nodded and left for his lab

Madam Pomfrey quickly appeared in the hospital still in her pyjamas she had no time to change when she received the message from McGonagall she immediacy went to harry he had calmed somewhat but he still convulsed occasionally "my god what happened?" she asked Dumbledore

"He was attacked Poppy Samantha Stone attacked him and began the transformation process into a vampire hopefully his body can take it" Dumbledore explained

"Yes I can't see how I can help this isn't something that there is a cure for" she explained

"yes however I have seen this process myself several times it is a painful one for the patient and many have died from it Harry seems to have made it past the initial stage and is calming down he may make it, all I ask is that you keep an eye on him and keep him in the best condition you can" Dumbledore explained Pomfrey nodded.

(Next morning)

By the next morning Harry was sleeping relatively peacefully he woke and immediacy noticed the pain all through his body and especially his neck he noticed Pomfrey standing near his bed.

"Oh thank goodness your awake harry we were afraid you wouldn't make it" she said

"What do you mean?"

"You were bitten by a vampire Potter and you seem to have survived the transformation" Snape said with little to no care for the boy.

"Transformation?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry" this time Dumbledore spoke "you are no longer 100% human you are half human half vampire you may know of the rumours of people transforming into vampires by biting humans?" Harry nodded "well that is true however the actual transformation process is painful and many don't survive it you are lucky to have"

Harry was stunned he was a vampire? He noticed when he looked at his hands his skin while not deathly pale he was slightly paler than he was before. When he thought of other things vampires had he inspected them his canines were sharp and when he looked into a hand mirror near his bed (thankful he could actually see himself gladly once vampire myth was false) he noticed his once green eyes were now red that was the worst thing for him. The only memento he had from his mother his eyes no longer were there they were tainted by the vampire that bit him Dumbledore noticed this.

"Harry I expect you don't like the eye change?" Harry nodded "we can get a witch or wizard who specialises in eyes to change the colour back to normal" that made harry smile.

"Harry do you have any questions about your new condition?" Dumbledore asked

"Will I be able to walk out in the sunlight?" Harry asked

Dumbledore chuckled "yes my dear boy while you may get sunburned more easily if exposed for longer periods so I do advise caution" before harry could ask his next question Dumbledore seeming read him mind "you want to know about drinking blood don't you?" Harry nodded not bothering to hide his curiosity "well I will be truthful vampires must drink blood to live this is also true for half vampires such as yourself but we needn't worry about you biting other students we can easily provide you with sheep's blood when you crave blood you can keep it in a flask"

"what about the other Vampire legends?" Harry asked

"while you now have a more natural affinity towards night dwelling creatures It is not ture that you can transform into a bat on a whim and the only way to do that is to become an animagus" Dumbledore said taking a breath "also since you are still young some of your other new abilities will not be obvious yet for example Vampires become stronger than average humans however that does not happen until they become teenagers so you have a few years before that happens also the myths about holy water or a steak to the heart are all fake and as morbid as it sounds it's actually quite easy to kill a vampire" Dumbledore said finishing

Harry nodded he may be able to hid this he didn't want his friends Ron and Hermione to find about this then suddenly he wondered if Dumbledore had already told them! "Professor have you told anyone about 'this'?" harry asked.

"Other than the staff no it is your own choice if you wish to tell your friends about this" Harry sighted in relief suddenly Snape spoke up

"Headmaster it could be problematic if a student cuts themselves around potter the scent of human blood would undoubtedly set him off on a blood drinking binge"

"true Severus but I trust harry in not biting any of the students now Severus, Minerva and Poppy back to your business I'd like to stay with Harry and answer anymore of his questions" the teachers nodded and left them alone "now harry do you need anything or do you have any questions?"

"Only one professor who was it that attacked me?" Harry needed to know who did this to him

"I suppose it is fair that you know who did this but first you need to know some history" Harry nodded "Harry vampires can be born or made the vampire clans normally stick to themselves but occasionally some go rouge and bite humans usually killing them as such Hogwarts banned them from attending our school that was until 1956 the first year I was headmaster I remember the first vampire student this school accepted Samantha Stone she was the Vampire and Witch that bit you"

"Is she loyal to Voldemort?" harry asked saying Voldemort name in a more hushed tone

"when she was here she never showed any sign of blood purist views and I had no suspicions but last night she admitted that she was indeed with Voldemort but not loyal to him she is merely using him to find more people to drink the blood of and either kill or turn into vampires she is more self loyal perhaps I should tell you the whole story about her it all started in 1956"

(1956 September 1st great hall)

Applause filled the hall as the sorting hat finished its song and the students began to be sorted into one of the four houses. We see at the middle of the staff table a considerably younger looking Albus Dumbledore when finally a name was called that brought him to attention "Samantha Stone" the girl seemed shy and she kept to herself she didn't seem to have any friends in the crowd but she nonetheless walked forward and sat on the bench the hat was then placed on her head.

Dumbledore enjoyed a small game of trying to guess where the student would go based on their appearance he usually got them right and if not his second choice was usually correct this girl he assumed she would either go to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw she didn't seem brave enough for Gryffindor and she certainly didn't seem cunning for Slytherin. Dumbledore also noted one other thing about the girl she was the first Vampire permitted to attend Hogwarts although he was the only person who knew this him and a select few staff members.

The hat seemed to take an unusual amount of time but then the old rugged hat opened its mouth and shouted "SLYTHERIN"

This was certainly not what Dumbledore was thinking he clapped nonetheless as did the other slytherin students for their newest student the girl went and sat at the slytherin table Dumbledore decided then to keep an eye on Samantha Stone.

Her first year was an average one for a student she got above average marks for most of her studies and she seemed especially talented at Defence against the Dark Arts maybe it was because she was a vampire Dumbledore could only guess. She didn't cause trouble and didn't seem to be a blood purist so why was it Dumbledore got a strange feeling of dread when he past her it was so strange.

This was the case for the next few years it wasn't until Samantha's fourth year that a significant change happened to the girl. Seemingly overnight the girl suddenly became confident and ambitious she also improved her studies in many areas and became captain the Slytherin Duelling club showing immense talent for it, so much so she lead the team to victory in the house duelling cup with no losses she would do so until the year she left Hogwarts this confused Dumbledore he decided to confront her about it he did so on the last year she was attending Hogwarts.

Dumbledore approached a now 17 year old Samantha she was in her common room she seemed to be relaxing Dumbledore walked up to her she noticed him immediately "can I help you Headmaster?"

"Yes Samantha I need to talk about you"

"Oh really? Why would the mighty headmaster want to talk too little old me?"

"Your attitude seems to have changed in your first three years you were a shy and inward girl but then in your fourth year you suddenly became outward and confident what happened to you?" Dumbledore asked

"Oh I just thought I'd come out of my shell so to speak" was her simple reply Dumbledore didn't like this answer.

"No this is more than that I know that Vampires can become radically different upon the consumption of human blood tell me Samantha have you drank human blood?" Dumbledore asked sternly

Samantha decided there was no point in denying it "why yes I did and it was fantastic, I drink it all the time though I only drink the blood of muggles outside of school after all I don't want a student to rat me out"

Samantha then suddenly sent a stunning spell at Dumbledore and ran out of the common room she was gone before Dumbledore could respond he sighed she was likely going to leave the school he Dumbledore desperately hoped that she didn't join up with Tom that could and would be a recipe for disaster with two forces like that together then again they both seemed as selfish as one another so they wouldn't work well together Dumbledore left in defeat he had lost a student luckily no one knew of this problematic situation.

(Present time)

"and that harry is the story of Samantha Stone she is now another threat you need to look out for I'm so sorry I let this happen" Dumbledore looked honestly upset of himself

"It isn't your fault Professor you didn't bite me thanks for all the help suddenly Hedwig flew into the window and landed near the bed she held a small letter tied to her leg" Harry reached for the note but Hedwig suddenly lashed out at harry and bit his finger.

"ouch Hedwig why did you do that?" harry squeezed his finger in pain

Dumbledore was surprised too "it seems Hedwig see's you as a vampire now and doesn't trust you anymore it is a pity I'm sorry harry" harry started to cry immediately Hedwig his first friend after Hagrid didn't trust him anymore.

"What am I to do I can't have a familiar that doesn't trust me can i professor?" Harry honestly knew what he would have to do but he dreaded having to say it.

"No your owl must be let free harry i know it's painful but it will be better for both you and Hedwig I'm sorry" Dumbledore explained harry let the tears fall when he finished but he nodded in understanding.

"No don't apologise I understand" Harry said tears still falling in his eyes.

* * *

**I finished this A while ago and thought i should post it on here please tell me what you all think! :D**

**Ok I noticed a Review asking me about the vampires in my story and what they can do well I have updated the chapter with Dumbledore saying a little more about them hopefully that answers a few of your questions.  
**

**Also I have added a poll on my profile concerning who I should pair Ginny with and before you ask I intend it to be a lesser pairing, the options are as follows.**

**Dean  
**

**Neville  
**

**Draco  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**For this chapter it will be an explanation of a few things firstly it will be the reaction to Harry being a Vampire from the Dursleys. Then harry will be taken to the burrow and such it will overall be a quick explanation of the Chamber of secrets with a few differences I'm not going into great detail for the Chamber story as I don't really like it but it needs to be done I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

(Several days after the bite)

Harry finally looked almost exactly like he used to his eyes enchanted to remain green rather than red and luckily that was all they needed to change. While his skin did change going slightly paler it was so slight that people could believe harry had just spent too much time inside. Harry was finally allowed out of the hospital wing after a few extra days than expected Hermione and Ron were not allowed to visit but harry was happy he was finally free.

Once outside Harry immediately felt the sting of the sun it was unpleasant but bearable harry knew staying in the sun to long wouldn't be a good idea. It was the final day of term meaning the Hogwarts students were to pack their belongings and prepare to go home. Harry went to the common room and sure enough Hermione and Ron were together and not surprisingly arguing.

"Ron how many times do I have to tell you Harry is going to be fine?" Hermione said this argument seemed to have been going a while since none of them had noticed him Harry decided to see how long it would last.

"I'm just saying Hermione Harry's been there two extra days something's up and Dumbledore told us we went allowed to visit he's hiding something" Ron said.

"Ron, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't hide anything from us I'm sure Harry just needed a few extra days of rest without interruptions".

"Good to know you two care about me" Harry said scaring them both.

"Oh Harry thank god we were worried about you" Hermione said catching Harry in a hug.

"So Harry why did you need to spend the extra days in the hospital wing? You catch something?" Ron asked

"No madam Pomfrey just wanted to keep me in longer you know how she worries too much" Harry lied Ron seemed to believe it but Hermione not so much.

"Really Harry? I'm not too sure although you do look a little paler then before" She said feeling his skin "Oh and you're quite cold are you sure you shouldn't go back to madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh yeah I've just spent too much time inside that's all not enough sunlight you know" Hermione seemed to believe this although she still gave him a look that obviously meant 'I'm reading a book about this'.

After getting all the worrying about Harry's health out of the way the trio started to talk about mundane things and eventually the conversation turned to the house cup.

"Great Slytherin are going to win and we could have won if it wasn't for us my parents are going to kill me" Ron said

"Don't worry Ron we can always win the house cup next year" Harry said trying to cheer Ron up.

"Yeah I guess" it was obvious harry didn't really succeed

Before the announcement of the winner of the house cup the dinner was served all the best foods were there for the student's enjoyment. Harry was enjoying stuffing himself while he was upset about having to leave Hogwarts and go back to the Dursleys he was glad he finally had friends and a place to call home. Suddenly out of nowhere harry felt weak almost as if all of energy was sucked from his body.

Hermione noticed this "harry are you ok you look sick are you sure you are ok"

Harry reached into his robe and pulled out the flask of blood he was given, Harry quickly opened it and drank from it, the refreshing sensation got Harry back to normal in no time he finally responded to Hermione "I'm fine Hermione Madam Pomfrey gave me this medicine in case I felt weak at any time" he half lied.

"Well that's good what exactly is in the flask?" Hermione asked

Harry panicked not sure what to say "uhh just a potion that pumps me full of adrenalin to keep me energised" Harry lied hoping Hermione would buy it.

"That's weird I've never heard of a potion like that" Hermione said in a curious tone that meant she was going to find a book to get more information on the potion that Harry just made up.

"Yeah well It isn't used very often you know?" Harry said trying to get Hermione to stop with her poking it was beginning to get dangerous.

"Yeah Hermione there have to be potions that even you don't know" Ron said seemingly not wanting to listen to Hermione rant on and on.

"fine but I'm looking into this when I get the time" Hermione looked a little more serious then she usually would be.

Time passed the meal was wonderful as it always was there were endless amounts of chicken and other meats Ron was in his own personal heaven. When it came time to announce the results of the house cup the Slytherin students began cheering and clapping since for all they knew they had won it once again making it the 8th year in a row. Dumbledore walked to his speaking podium "congratulations to all students in your successes in your exams and for the end of the year" there was a light clapping. "now on to business before I award the House cup I have some last minute points to give" He then went on to give Gryffindor 160 points moving them from last to first the entire hall was now shaking from the cheering from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs celebrating the fall of Slytherin rather than the triumph of Gryffindor. The green and silver surrounding the hall suddenly changed colour and turned into scarlet and gold. The Gryffindor common room that night was what one would call a riot zone sleep was the furthest thing from their minds the prefects all hoisted the house cup and even McGonagall was celebrating something the other students found to be the weirdest sight in the world.

(Kings cross station)

Harry was waiting for the Dursleys they were late something that really didn't surprise him finally they arrived Dudley looked a little bigger if it was possible however Harry felt a hand on his shoulder nearly making him jump out of his socks. Turning around he found that it was Professor McGonagall. "Professor what are you doing here?"

"I was instructed by Professor Dumbledore to inform your guardians of your new condition and hopefully they accept you" McGonagall explained with a hint of a smile on her thin lips

'Not likely' Harry thought but he nodded none the less.

"Who are you?" Vernon Dursley grunted

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall I am one of young Mr. Potters teachers at Hogwarts there is something of importance that I need to tell you all if you would come with me we could perhaps get a cup of tea?" she explained.

"What did you do boy?" Vernon growled at Harry who stood his ground

"I can assure you that Harry is not in trouble if you would take a moment to listen to what I have to say you will have the answers you need" McGonagall said pointing to a nearby cafe

The next half hour was McGonagall explaining in vivid detail what happened to Harry the more she explained the more colour that vanished from the Dursleys faces she finally finished all of her explanations there was an odd ominous silence. "so let me get this straight the boy is now not only a freak but a blood sucking freak?" He asked in a tone that Harry was expecting.

"well that isn't a very nice way of saying it but yes" McGonagall said now glaring at Vernon after the Freak comment.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Vernon shouted the others in the cafe stared at him but he didn't care "I TOOK YOU IN PURELY ON THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART" Harry laughed a little at that comment. "BUT NOW YOU ARE A DANGER TO MY FAMILY AND I DON'T WANT YOU INFECTING PETUNA, DUDLEY OR MYSELF YOU FIND A NEW PLACE TO LIVE BECAUSE I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU" Vernon said finishing and leaving the cafe with Petunia and Dudley.

There was silence McGonagall was more than shocked 'I knew that they wouldn't take it easily but that's going too far to kick him out purely for something that was completely beyond his own control these muggles are the very definition of the word cruel' she thought and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder who was looking down "don't worry potter I'll fix this"

(after a few memory modifications and flooing later)

Dumbledore was now sitting in his office with McGonagall and Harry standing in front of him he sighed after McGonagall explained everything that happened He leaned his chin on his hands "harry I cannot fathom how hard that this would be on you" he said.

"it's fine Professor it was only a matter of time before they kicked me out sooner rather than later right?" Harry said forcing a smile on his face.

"don't say that no matter how they treated you they were your family being treated like that is inexcusable" Dumbledore said harry only nodded not responding.

"now I currently have organised you to stay with the Weasleys until we get this matter solved" He continued until harry interrupted him.

"sir couldn't i just live with Ron permanently? After all i don't think you would be able to convince uncle Vernon no matter what you did" Harry said with a mix of hope and sadness on his face.

Dumbledore looked at the boy he truly knew what it was like to be alone "I can't get you any guarantees Harry but for the moment you will be staying with your friend".

"thank you sir it means a lot to me that you would go out of your way to help me I know you didn't have to"

"harry my boy you have been through so much in your short time on this planet that you deserve to be treated as you deserve" Dumbledore explained "now Minerva would you please take young harry to the burrow I have informed Molly of the situation and she was more than willing to take in Harry and concerning your belongings Harry they have already been taken to the burrow."

"Sir what is the burrow?" Harry asked confused at the odd name.

Oddly enough Dumbledore chuckled "harry the burrow is where the Weasley family call home it is only a nickname I'm sure that you will love it there"

Harry smiled widely and McGonagall took him to the fire preparing it for floo travel Harry said his final goodbyes to Dumbledore not to see him again until the next year. After travelling in what harry called the green rollercoaster Harry found himself in a very odd looking house well at least from the inside. There were many odd looking devices and a very strange looking grandfather clock that rather than a clock face had numerous images of the weasley family members on it.

"goodness you are early" the motherly voice of Molly weasley cried she immediacy hugged Harry "I heard everything Harry how could those Muggles do that?".

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley thank you for letting me stay here" Harry smiled.

"it most certainly is not ok you deserve to be treated better than that Harry and don't let anyone tell you any different" Molly then let go of harry and walked into the kitchen "the boys are out at the moment playing Quidditch and Ginny is watching them so we are alone for the moment"

"thank you again for this Molly I must be going tell Arthur I said hello" McGonagall said and stepped back into the fire place.

"Not at all Minerva we should catch up soon" Molly said with her trademark wide motherly smile.

"Of course goodbye harry have fun and remember everything that professor Dumbledore said" Harry nodded while McGonagall vanished after shouting for her desired location.

"now harry you will be sharing a room with Ron follow me and I'll show you your new room" Harry nodded and followed Molly looking around the house while the reasons behind this weren't the best Harry was more than happy about how it all turned out this house was almost like a god send to Harry times were actually looking up.

**OK that's chapter two done it's a little shorter than I'd like it to be but towards the end I was losing ideas so please enjoy my story and I appreciate the Reviews I have so far received :D**

**Please join the Facebook Page I have made for my Stories the link can be found on my profile page**

**Bye for now**


End file.
